Natsu's Childhood Life
by Funnypanda369
Summary: Natsu was lost in a forest, found by Igneel, and settle down, training to one day surpass an enemy to all.


**Hi, my name is Nadia, but call me Nadi chan, I'm giving up on my Kukamu story for a while, and I'm gonna start on this small story about Natsu and Igneel. They don't add much of Natsu and Igneel moments from Fairy Tail. Let's get started! And I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 1- a little boy named Natsu**

 **Normal POV**

There was a boy, a lost, nameless boy, very young, no more than 5. A young, lost boy was wandering about in the forest, pondering about where he should go next. He didn't know anything, for he had no memory. But he did know a few words. What bugged the little boy the most was the word 'parents'.

'What does that mean?' the little boy thought. Of course, this pink haired boy didn't know how to speak fluently, but he understands his gibberish language, a language that no other would understand.

The little boy wandered about even more. He ended up sleeping in a tree's hollow, a tree that was placed in a big, dry forest. The boy awoke, only to find himself in a huge cave, not in that hollow tree he was sleeping on last time. He felt the presence of another, an intense heat making sweat fall rapidly on the boy's tiny head.

'W-who's there?' the nameless boy said. 'Show yourself'

'I'm right here' a deep voice grumbled. It was coming from above the boy's little pink head. The little boy looked up and saw a dragons head.

'Dragon…' the boy was breathless.

'My name is Igneel, strongest of all the fire dragons,' Igneel grumbled, 'and I'm going to help find you your parents. I detest human beings'

'What does detest mean?' the little boy asked. 'And what are parents? I don't have parents'

The dragon looked at the little boy thoughtfully. 'What do you remember of your past life, little boy?'

'I remember… I dunno, what do you think I remember?'

'You must be the boy I am supposed to take in'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I shall take you in and name you Natsu, for Natsu means summer, and you are going to learn dragon slayer magic,' Igneel pawed Natsu closer to him ' _fire_ dragon slayer magic'

'Fire?' Natsu repeated. 'Magic? I don't understand'

'But before we get started on that' Igneel huffed. 'I'm going to teach you how to read, and write, and do all those stuff, let's go outside'

'Ok. I'm going to learn' Natsu said enthusiastically.

'Tell me boy,' Igneel said 'how did you find this forest?'

Natsu had to run to catch up with Igneel. 'Well, I didn't know where to go, so I just walk around,' Natsu said innocently, maybe a little too innocently, 'and I found you!'

'It's more like I found you,' Igneel said, 'so do you remember anything about the people who were looking after you?'

'Umm… I don't think so, no' Natsu replied.

'Ok, I am going to teach you how to read,' Igneel lead Natsu to a chopped tree. All there was was a trunk to show everyone there used to be a tree living there. 'I want to raise you and make you one of the most strongest men around. Don't let me down, Natsu'

 **A few hours later. The sun is beginning to set, making the temperature fall down dramatically.**

'So this is the letter f, and this is r, and this is I and this is e,' Natsu said. He was in deep thought, resting his drawing stick on the floor while standing over the scratched letters. 'If I un-jumble them properly, this word will become… um, Igneel, this is _impossible_!'

'Think, son. Remember what sort of magic we will be learning later,' Igneel untucked his head from his two legs. 'I am sure you will be able to do this if you work hard on it, remember how fast you have learnt and memorized those letters?'

Natsu took his drawing stick and began to scratch his word down on the muddy floor. 'I know now!' Natsu stuck his tongue out. He does that sometimes when concentrating. 'These umm… five letters will become F, I, R, E! Fire!'

'Took you long enough to figure out,' Igneel started to get up, 'it's getting cold, let's go hunting and go back to the cave, Natsu'

'Hunting?' Natsu replied.

'Hunting means "looking for an edible animal to eat", you can only hunt in the wild'

'Ok, in that case, I see a weird antelope thingy running there!' Natsu pointed to a scared looking deer. It was trying to hide from Igneel. Igneel gave it a quick swipe and clawed it to a hungry Natsu.

'It's enough, more than enough, food for you, but I will fly to the volcanoes to have a good supper' Igneel began to take on his flying form, but Natsu began to sob a little.

'Does that mean you are going to leave me?' Natsu sobbed. 'What will I do then?'

Igneel gave Natsu a sympathetic look. 'Fine, I'll roast this deer for you, and then you will go to sleep'

'Really?' Natsu looked up at Igneel. 'You're not going to eat with me?'

'Just… Come on' Igneel flew back to the cave just to make Natsu a little sleepy before eating. He also cooked the deer and cut into smaller pieces with ease. Once that was done, Natsu curled up into a ball. He looked really tired. Igneel waited for Natsu to fall asleep, giving him warmth so he wouldn't feel cold, and then he departed to the volcanoes nearby.

 **In another place, a meeting is held…**

'Perhaps Igneel, the dragon who hated humans, was having second thoughts thanks to our little Natsu. Showing sympathy towards humans is a huge change. Natsu may not look like it, but he will be a strong man one day' a dragon, a female dragon, with bird feathers as her scales and a complex of white said. Her name is Grandeeney, an air element dragon.

'I'm here you know' Igneel growled.

'I'm sure you will raise him just as if you are raising your own son, Fire Dragon King,' Grandeeney tried to give Igneel a respectful nod, but she kept on laughing quietly. She sometimes finds it amusing, seeing Igneel get frustrated. 'on my side though, Wendy is doing very good. I'm just going to teach her how to do a little bit of sky magic and healing magic'

'It's what a lady should do,' Igneel nodded, 'I'm sure she will become a beautiful girl when she grows older'

'Hey you two, airhead and firehead,' a dragon covered in steel, or iron, growled, 'we should really be going down onto business, tell us, what is this emergency meeting for, Skiadrum?'

'I feel his presence again , Metalicana,' Skiadrum, a kind hearted shadow dragon shuddered, 'He is coming, I feel another person's strong desire to do evil'

'I have felt it too, we need to shape up our foster children,' an unselfish, kindhearted white dragon said, 'I don't want my son to die within the hands of that _bastard_!'

'Who will go low enough to call Acnologia?' Igneel growled.

'What sort of human is that?' Metalicana half growled, half shuddered. 'Acnologia… I need to get back at him for… stuff'

'The only dragon strong enough to take him on here is me,' Igneel stood up, 'it's the safest choice. Why would I even be called the Fire Dragon King if I am the second strongest here?'

'We don't want our children to become like him,' Grandeeney said solemnly, 'we don't want them to become dragons, we will need to use that dragon magic to protect them, we will soon need to sacrifice ourselves'

'I agree,'Weissologia nodded, 'the best tactic is to use the memory magic when the time comes, Metalicana, you will do this for Gajeel Redfox won't you?'

'I'm not that selfish to leave Gajeel alone,' Metalicana growled, 'I will make a pact to prove that I will go out of my way to protect my one and only son'

'There is no need for that, right, Weissologia?' Skiadrum nodded towards the dark dragon.

'NO!' Igneel roared. 'I ABSOLUTELY FORBID YOU TO DO THE MEMORY MAGIC!'

'Why?' Metalicana miled slyly. 'Afraid you're little Natsu will be burnt to crisps when you are in his body?'

'No, it's not like that,' Igneel growled, 'it's just wrong, I can't do that to Natsu'

And so the group went back and forth, discussing about their tactics on the evil dark dragon that is about to make his way into the human world. They kept going on and on until the sun started to rise. Finally they came to an end, deciding that they will do the memory magic and the tactic to hide in the body of their children. Frustrated, Igneel slowly flew back to Natsu and his little cave, and pretended to be asleep by his side until he awoke…

 **End of chapter**

 **I'm done! I will just tell you guys now that I probably won't be working on this story often because I am still working on my Fairy Tail and Shugo Chara crossover story, so yeah. And I haven't really read the mana properly yet, so forgive me if I make some silly or obvious mistakes.**


End file.
